I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an archery quiver which is detachably mounted to an archery bow.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the sport of archery, both for hunting and for target shooting, it is convenient to have a quantity of arrows readily available to the archer for fast reloading. For this reason, there have been a number of previously known quivers which are attached directly to the side of the bow opposite from the bow site window.
Many of these previously known quivers are attached to the bow by screws or bolts so that it is necessary to unbolt or unscrew the quiver when removal is desired. In many situations, however, it is highly desirable to remove the quiver from the bow temporarily, quickly and without the necessity for tools.
There are a number, however, of previously known bow mounted quivers in which the quiver is detachably secured to the bow. Examples of these types of previously known bow quivers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,616 to Darlington which issued on Apr. 1, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,496 to Simpson which issued on May 29, 1979.
Many of these previously known detachable bow quivers, however, are only loosely attached to the bow and are prone to rattling. Furthermore, many of these previously known detachable bow quivers are prone to unintended accidental detachment from the bow, particularly when the quiver is bumped against an object.